Kirby: The Amazed Adventure
Kirby: The Amazed Advenuture 'is a game created by 9009 Entertainment & by Hal Laboratory. Making it a partner game. It's release will be set once done in development. It will be a 2.5D game in 3D for the 3DS with 3D similar to Super Mario Bros 2's. It will have new gameplay and returning characters. It might be 9009 Ent.'s greatest game. Gameplay Controls Features Multiplayer It will have a multiplayer mode in the game, It's unknown what will happen or be interacted with. Health The health bar is found on the bottom screen, tt will deplete when hit, if you don't take damage in a level, you'll get a Super Ability which will stay throughout the next presumed level, it's recommended to ''Duplicate ''these. Plot Characters Playable ---- Supports There is only 3 supports in the game. Only Adeliene is playable, but she is a Red-Alteration when played. Items Items-Food,Color, etc. Abilities Levels Field Levels These are hubs. Each world/lands will have hubs. They are free to explore and can get lots of items from peaceful residents of Pop-Star. The Halberd is the main hub, and will be your needy transport to diffrent worlds and lands. Action Levels Easter Egg Levels Only downloaded through DLC, this will allow players to play Mario, Sonic, Legend of Zelda , & etc. levels. To hub worlds from Pokemon and even Final Fantasy. Many characters make cameos. Some levels are taken from real-life. Time Levels Only downloaded through DLC, this will have speed-timed races. They will have multiple cameos, from Video Game world to Real World. New items can be obtained only through this, This is the only way to get Waddle Doo. Elemental Levels Download through Nintendo e Shop as DLC, These levels usually focus on one certain ability or some that are fairly close to it. They are free in DLC. This is the easiest way to master an ability. This is also an easy way to unlock Meta-Knight and other characters. Star-World-1 however, is a default level where all abilties are prominent. Vocabulary ''Dark-Star ''The equivalent to Pokemon's Bad-egg.' It can be obtained through hacking a large source, ex. Nintendo e Shop. Nintendo will track down the hacker and send a Dark-Star, A black star similar to star-man but will purple-eyes and seems angry. It will freeze the game for a whole month or more. Hacking it to stop is worthless.'' ''DLC ( D''ownLoadable C''ontent ) ''Content that can only be obtained through download is Downloadable Content, or DLC. It will usually cost, but it sometimes offer free content or special offers. ''Many fans just hack to get through, but glitch is 10X more recommended, as hacking will give you a Dark-Star. ''Which will cause it to blacken the game out completely. ''Duplicate ''A hack term and Glitch term by fans, It grants the ability to copy an ability for an unlimited amount. It will cause annoying behavior of freezing , so it's luck if you complete the process. '' Reviews / Reception Announcements Sequel Extras DLC Fantendo Cameos Many Fantendo users may make cameos, from God Plumber, To Hell-Dweller Queen Degen, It will feature many cameos from these series Sprites These sprites can only be used by 9009 Ent. Employees Kirby-Sprite 1.png|Kirby-Defualt Kirby 9009 5.jpg|Kirby Red - 2P, 1-P obtainable Kirby 9009 4.jpg|Keeby - 3-P, Unlockable Kirby 9009 3.jpg|Jerby- 4-P, Unlockable Kirby 9009 2.jpg|Kirby Blue - 5P, Obtainable Meta-Knight sprite.jpeg|Meta-Knight 6-P Bandana_waddle_dee-Sprite.png|7-P - Defualt , Credit to Kirby Wikia 9009_King_Dedede_sprite.gif|8-P Credit to Kirby Wiki , Unlockable Waddledood.png|Waddle Doo- Downloadable, Online Playable. Trivia *There is only 3 helpers:Rick, Coo, and Adeliene. **Adeliene will be playable however *Ribbon appears as a NPC Category:Kirby (series) Category:Vizro9009 Page Category:9009 Entertainment Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:Kirby Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Vizro9009 Game Category:Partnered games Category:Prequels Category:Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Fan Games